


Not What I Expected

by NozomiMizore



Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bookstore worker Tsukishima, Desperate college student Yamaguchi, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining Tsukishima Kei, TsukkiYama Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: A frantic Yamaguchi Tadashi comes to the bookstore late at night because he's struggling before an exam. There, he meets Tsukishima Kei, and the two hit it off in a few hours and a study date.For Tsukkiyama Week 2020, Day 4, Retail.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I've been busy with school and still wanted to participate in tkym week!

A customer frantically running into the bookstore, saying something about some sort of test, was not what Tsukishima expected at 9 PM on a Wednesday. Said customer was going back and forth in the math section, scanning every book and mumbling to himself. Tsukishima noted how he was kind of cute, freckles lining his cheeks. He thought the site of the man searching was rather funny, but, being an employee, he decided he had to go and help. 

Sighing, he went from behind the counter to the customer. The man hadn't noticed Tsukishima and was still desperately trying to find a book when he ran into Tsukishima, who caught him before the two fell down. Tsukisima noted how soft his hair was. "You really need to calm down," Tsukishima stated, letting go of the man. "What are you so frantically looking for that you can't find?"

The customer turned bright red and he waved his hands around while speaking. "Ah- sorry- I'm looking for a book on trig. I have a college exam tomorrow and my textbook doesn't help tomorrow." He trailed off at the end of sentences and began playing with his hands. Tsukishima absent-mindedly thought it was cute. NOT. THE. TIME. He chastised himself.

"Oh...I don't think we have any. What is it, though? I'm a science major, I might be able to help." What was wrong with Tsukishima? He would never do something like this. What was this cute boy doing to him?

"Great! Really? Thank you so much! Before we start, my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi!" This boy seemed to overly enthusiastic to be studying trigonometry with a stranger from a bookstore. 

"Tsukishima Kei," was all Tsukishima said. He turned and made his way back to the counter and Yamaguchi followed. Yamaguchi was like a puppy trailing after its new owner. Tsukishima thought it was kind of cute, and then he mentally slapped himself. What was with his boy? Why did he make Tsukishima feel like this? 

Thoughts pushed aside, Tsukishima went behind the counter to get some paper and a pen. He was glad he came straight from school to here. Yamaguchi watched him, an expression of gratitude and awe on his face. 

"We can work here. That way, if someone else comes in, I can still do my job," Tsukishima said monotonously. 

"Thank you so much, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi grinned and went to stand beside Tsukishima. Huh. Tsukki. The only person who ever called him that was Kuroo and Tsukishima put a stop to that rather quickly. He was fine with Yamaguchi saying it, though. Weird. Oh well.

"It's no problem. What parts do you need help with?" Tsukishima hoped when he got his mind on math he would stop thinking about how cute Yamaguchi was.

"Oh, here," Yamaguchi took the pen out of Tsukishima's hand, their fingers touching briefly, and it sent sparks up Tsukishima's arm. Yamaguchi began writing some stuff on the paper, formulas and concepts that he wanted Tsukishima to help with. 

As the two worked, they stood closer and closer until their shoulders touched. When they would both lean down toward the paper, their arms would touch. The whole time, Tsukishima thought his arm was on fire. It was a nice feeling, though, like a warm fire you'd experience with family in a cozy home. This boy Tsukishima barley knew was making him feel like this, something he had never felt before. When Yamaguchi got something right, he would happily exclaim, "Yay, Tsukki!" and grab Tsukishima's arm. Tsukishima swore he had a heart attack at least once. But, however, all good things must come to an end, and theirs did at 12 AM.

"Tsukki, thank you so much for helping me! I feel like I'll totally pass this test now!"  
Tsukishima was upset to see Yamaguchi go. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw Yamaguchi. "Ah, Yamaguchi. You should come back sometime." Tsukishima felt his hand slightly shake while he asked the question. 

"That sounds great. I'd really like to see you again." At this, Yamaguchi stood up on his toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Tsukishima's cheek. Tsukishima felt like a wildfire blazed across his body. How did one boy make him feel like this? 

When Tsukishima came to his senses, Yamaguchi was gone and a slip of paper with a number sat on the counter. Tsukishima smiled to himself and picked up the slip, pocketing it. When Tsukishima took a job at the bookstore, this is not what he'd expected.


End file.
